


No Place Like Home

by yellowsubmarines



Category: Xanje
Genre: Alternate Universe, Darn, Gen, i gave up at the end i'm sorry, it was going so well too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowsubmarines/pseuds/yellowsubmarines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Argyro was left alone by his family, out in the middle of nowhere. He needed to find a new life...and the first place to look, just so happened to be in the room of a teenager's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> quick note ;; i don't actually know a lot about how whammies act and think, i'm just assuming they're like humans?? so like, if you do know a lot about that and you think i'm doing everything wrong, just...ignore that and enjoy the fic? xD

_"We cannot thrive with this offspring on our hands." The Whammy stared down at the newborn, almost feeling pity for him. He was a small thing, so helpless, so vulnerable. The golden accents on his white fur made him easy to spot - if anything wanted to capture him, they wouldn't have trouble with it. "We can barely get enough food for the both of us. Either leave him here for the hopes of a new life, or watch him starve on our watch."_

_The mother Whammy was facing away from the father and the newborn, lacking the courage to speak to their faces. If she did, she would break, she would take the newborn immediately. Her mate was right - he would die with them. "Where...where should we leave him?"_

_The father Whammy thought for a moment, before scooping up the offspring into his arms. The newborn outstretched his tiny paws, squeaking. He recognized him as his father, even if his eyes were squeezed shut. The father Whammy's heart melted at the sight of his child, but he quickly closed his eyes and turned to his mate. He couldn't let himself give in. "Leave him here. I'm sure there's population nearby...whether it be tribes, or the humans." He set down the newborn under a shady willow tree as he made noises of protest._

_"Farewell, tiny warrior..."_

\--

The world around him was so interesting. He had to see everything! The first step he took after opening his eyes was fairly interesting. He had no idea who he was, where he was, or what he was supposed to be doing. He had an urge to explore that itched its way up his spine and nipped at his ankles, saying to him "Go! Find the world!". He started venturing out from the safety of the willow tree, taking a moment to fully scan his surroundings. 

The scenery seemed beautiful - light grey clouds hung in the sky, stretches of grass, coloured in a rich emerald green, sat beneath him. Trees similar to that of the willow he had lain under flanked each curve of land, and just a few yards from where he was, a pond rested next to more willows. The air around him was slightly chilly, but not enough to make him feel uncomfortable. The sun was blocked by the clouds, but it was clear day had arrived long before he had opened his eyes. 

That was the moment when he decided to leave.

He padded around the area, sniffing out signs of anything unusual. To the right of him, smaller creatures scurried around the floor. But to the left, he spotted giant buildings in the distance. Something was intriguing about that side, something was pulling him to go over to it. It was like his feet carried him towards the buildings, and soon enough, he was right in front of one. It smelled nice, he could hear faint noises coming from the inside of it.

Then, the door swung open and he froze. A giant creature stood in front of him, staring down at him. It lowered itself until it was eye-level with him, its mouth stretching into something of a smile. "Hi there, little one!" it cooed. He tilted his head to the side, scanning the creature warily. "Are you lost?"

 _L...Lost?_ Is that what he is? He looked up to the creature, squinting his eyes at it. _What_ are _you? ___

__The creature giggled and rubbed his cheek fur in its fingers. "A human. You're a young one, aren't you? Do you have a tribe? Your telepathy is great for such a young thing."_ _

_Tribe?_ he stared up at the creature questioningly. _I don't believe I have a tribe. I am alone._

The creature's eyes widened at that statement. "Alone? At your age? You look barely a few weeks old, no way I can let you stay out there on your own."

It opened the door behind it and motioned inside of the building. "This is my home - I have an entire hoard of Westies that would be glad to take care of you."

He thought for a moment, a bit concerned of what he was getting himself into. In the end, curiosity overruled every other emotion he felt and he stepped into the building. It was a small thing, yet the biggest thing he's seen in his life. Suddenly, he was scooped off of his feet by the creature, and his instant instinct was to start wiggling around in attempts to get out - but the human was pretty comfortable and held him in a loving way. It held him close to its chest, its chin brushing the furs on his head. "Do you have a name, little one?"

_What is a name?_

"It's what everyone would use to address you by."

_I have no name. I am just me._

"Well, we have to name you something!" It held him up so their faces were aligned with one another. "Beautiful green eyes! Hmm...how about Hylas?" Its eyebrows scrunched together and it shook his head. "No, no. That doesn't really fit. How about...Argyro?" He tilted his head to the side, and the creature nodded. "Yeah, Argyro! There's your name!"

 _Argyro. Huh._ He stared up to the creature, tilting his head to one side. _Do you have a name?_

The creature giggled. "Yes, I do! People call me Cassie."

_Cassie?_

The creature nodded, and then abruptly stopped walking when the two reached a grassy area in the house. It was slightly loud, and there were some Whammies surrounding the place. "We've got a newcomer! Welcome Argyro, everybody!"

 _So, she's brought another one for us, eh?_ An orange one started purring. _I'm already raising Orchid!_

Cassie smiled and placed Argyro right next to the orange one. "Now you've got another. Good luck!" And with that, the human walked out.

The orange one stared down at him, her eyes filled with a certain happiness in them. "Argyro, huh?" she asked. "I'm Lila. Looks like I'm adopting you now, aren't I?"

Argyro hesitantly nodded and looked around the room. It was very big, and not many Whammies were in it. Around 5, maybe. "I've already adopted Orchid. She's right over there, with the tan fur and green eyes." Orchid only seemed a bit older than Argyro.

\--

((((EPILOGUE BECAUSE I GOT SICK OF WRITING THIS STORY AGGGGHHHH))))

Everyone was grown up. Cassie would bring in new arrivals from time to time, and Lila had successfully raised 3 whammies and was raising another. Argyro became Cassie's most beloved pet, and she loved him more than a lot of other things. Argyro loved her just the same.

The option was brought to him when he grew to be an adult, to leave. He grew fond of this house, this tribe, everything. He declined the offer of leaving and instead stayed, choosing Orchid as his mate.

There they were, Orchid was about to give birth to Argyro's offspring. Argyro licked her head and purred in her ear in an encouraging way, wanting to see his son more than anything. Cassie helped deliver the baby - the first born offspring in the entire tribe. He had white fur like Argyro, and a head of red hair. Cassie's eyes sparkled when she stared down at the offspring, and she kissed his head in a loving way before returning him to his parents.

"What will you name him?" she asked the whammies quietly, a smile on her face.

 _Robin._ Orchid answered, snuggling the offspring close to her as he made tiny noises of comfort. The rest of the Whammies made cheering noises for the newborn, celebrating his arrival.

And everyone was happy and it was all adorable and yaaaay and Cassie became a fanfiction writer, writing fanfiction about Argyro and breaking the fourth wall throughout every Xanje fanfiction she has currently wrote, she really needs to stop that  
she also needs to learn that she can't give up when it's almost done and expect people to enjoy the thing

argyro scolded her a few times for that  
but she never listened  
she was too busy listening to her emo bands

...this is getting too real i need to stop


End file.
